


theme in birthdays

by essiisse



Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Brazil Arc, Day 7, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: It's Shouyou's birthday and he misses his boyfriend terribly. Good thing phones are a thing.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	theme in birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> it's the last one, my friends! this was supposed to be posted on hinata's birthday and here i am, two weeks late lol  
> let's all finish this with some kagehina, shall we? :)
> 
> day 7: free prompt  
> anyway, i hope you'll enjoy this!

Having to spend his birthday away from his home, friends and family is awful. Sure, he has friends in Brazil that make sure to take him to the best bars around Rio, sharing cold beers and laughter with him but, still, Shouyou isn’t immune to the feeling of longing latching inside his chest. Tobio is the one the especially misses.

His sweet, caring boyfriend – even if he usually masks his affections with overly fond insults – all the way back in Japan, playing in the first division and in the fucking Olympics on top of it all. They are going steady for a good while already and how could they not? Shouyou frequently marvels at his luck, to meet someone in high school that fits so perfectly in his life, someone that has the same aspirations and shared passions. Tobio understands him and loves him, and Shouyou is more than grateful to have him and love him back just as much. As a partner, as a rival, as a lover. Sometimes, it’s hard to believe it’s all real, with how incredible it is to have Tobio in his life.

Shouyou never believed in soulmates or things of the sort. Tobio, though, makes the supernatural scenarios seem feasible. _Probable_. In that moment, though, on his birthday, all Shouyou wants is a cuddle session with his boyfriend. It’s a shame that soulmates can’t ignore the distance and simply be together.

He’s getting sappy and it’s the result of the bar Pedro took him to. He is tipsy. Heitor and Nice joined them as well and all four of them had a great night, full of booze and laughter. It’s almost midnight when Shouyou stumbles into his room, throwing his body on the bed and kicking his pants off. It’s not usually that Shouyou lets himself indulge in alcohol or disrupting his sleeping schedule, but it’s good to let loose for a bit sometimes.

He’s still hyped from the booze – sleep far away from his grasp – when his phone rings. He fumbles to reach the device on his bedside table, wiggling his body up on the bed until he can grasp it, accepting the call without even checking the caller.

“Happy birthday, Shou.” The voice that greets him is deep and raspy, familiar and comforting, everything Shouyou misses and yearns for.

“Ka-ge-ya-maaa!” He giggles, rolling to lay on his side on the bed. “ _Tobiooo!_ ”

“Are you drunk, dumbass?” Tobio asks, his tone carrying both concern and amusement.

“A bit. I went to a bar.” Shouyou replies. “But I’m home now.”

“Good.” Just by listening, Shouyou can perfectly imagine his boyfriend nodding his head, cute pinkish lips in a barely noticeable pout. “Well, happy birthday.”

“Thank you!” He beamed. “What are you going to get me for my birthday?”

Tobio snorts on the other side. “How can I give you something when you are on the other side of the planet?”

“I don’t know, get creative.” He giggles again, amused. “What are you doing, by the way?”

“I just got back from the gym, I’m probably going to cook lunch soon.” Tobio answers. “Then, I have afternoon practice.”

“Oh, I miss working out with you.” Shouyou muses.

“Yeah, I miss it too.” Tobio replies softly. “I miss you here.”

“I’ll be back soon.” Shouyou whispers back. “For you.”

For a while, all they do is remain in silence, not speaking. They listen to each other’s breathing, so far away their time zones are reversed, but still warm and right by their ears, they might as well be in the same room. Shouyou isn’t sure how much time they spend in silence but, slowly, innocent thoughts about lost shared workouts give space to obscene memories and tingling warmth pooling in his lower stomach.

Shouyou can blame the alcohol in his veins all he wants but, really, he’s just horny and missing his boyfriend terribly. He wants Tobio there with him but, he’ll take what he can get and, with a mischievous smirk gradually making its way to Shouyou’s lips, he breaks the silence.

“Tobio?”

He acknowledges him with a throaty sound, chest probably rumbling with it, and Shouyou grins with how amazing this idea is.

“I think I know what you can give me for my birthday.”

“Yeah? What do you want?”

Shouyou chuckles lightly before asking. “Do you remember that day in second year when we were working out in your house?”

Judging from the way Tobio sucks on a harsh breath, Shouyou knows his boyfriend is completely aware of what day he is talking about. It was a hot, stuffy day, Tobio’s house empty except for two fumbling and hungry teenagers in a newish relationship and clothes were taken off not long after, inexperienced hands and starved lips creating a memory of first intimacies of a first love.

It’s something they both cherish even if, then, things were messy and overly hurried.

It isn’t hard to get Tobio to agree to have phone sex after a few slurred words from Shouyou, pleads and reminders about how much he misses him, their skins pressed together and Tobio’s mouth against his. Doing it over the phone doesn’t compare _at all_ to having Tobio’s body available to the touch but, again, Shouyou takes what he can get.

As Tobio whispers obscenities into his ear with a deep, strained voice, Shouyou moans and whimpers without filter, his hand jerking and squeezing, chasing something he can’t quite have. He collects each of Tobio’s answering groans and stashes them in a corner of his mind, attentive to the sounds at the same time that he gets distracted by building pleasure – unfocused eyes and rapt ears.

Shouyou circles his thumb over the head of his cock and gasps, squeezes the hardened shaft and moans, moves his hand up and down desperately and plays with a nipple… and all the while, he chants _Tobio Tobio Tobio_. His boyfriend’s attempts to abort his moans are fruitless and Shouyou enjoys it too much, enjoys this unfulfilling way he found of having Tobio close again.

He wants to drag it out, he really does, but Shouyou’s pleasure builds up, up until it comes crashing down, cum panting the planes of his stomach, and gasps running over whimpers. On the other side, Tobio is mostly silent when he comes, but Shouyou is too tuned to him to miss the quiet, throaty moan he releases and, with it, Shouyou can perfectly picture Tobio’s flushed cheeks, dark hair plastered to his forehead, bitten lips abused by his teeth.

The silence that follows is a different one, both boys trying to catch their uneven breaths while blissful pleasure leaves their bodies in calm waves. Chest heaving, Shouyou remembers how Tobio also came with a halted moan the first day he touched him. He is amazed by how much this reminds him of the day he recalled earlier. Desperate, rushed, sloppy, _juvenile_. It tastes like home and longing, and Shouyou couldn’t be more happy about it.

He falls asleep with Tobio’s breathing against his ears, soft lovingly whispered words carrying him into dreamland. When he wakes up – several hours later – is to the knowledge that he’ll have to deal with dried cum on his skin, but when he sees the picture Tobio sent him – his spent, soft cock resting against rippled abs in a mess of cum – Shouyou doesn’t mind it and doesn’t ask for anything else, knowing he’s more than satisfied with his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but it's what i can offer you :) i'm a master of rushed endings ✌
> 
> anyway, it's all finished now! i hope you enjoyed these fics and that they brought you some joy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> thanks a lot for reading and giving all of them some love! if you want, leave me a comment or a kudo, it makes me the happiest! •◡•
> 
> btw, i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter!


End file.
